


Fast car

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Series, Sam Fucking Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: “The road around us grew glossy with ice and our breath softened the view through the glass. But damn if there isn’t anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun, a fast car, a bottle of pills.”Richard Siken





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> Written for the fifth day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! I loved writing it :)

Sam taps the glove box relentlessly and glances at his phone for the third time in the same minute. Dean was supposed to be back half an hour ago. He is just supposed to check, after their Dad’s request – can you hear Sam’s eyes roll? – if there is a pack of rogue Adlets in these woods. Adlets sleep during the day to hunt during the night, like about every other damn monster, so Dean is just inspecting the surroundings to find their camp. Nothing dangerous, said like that. 

Except it’s starting to get dark outside now and Dean still doesn’t answer his phone. Sam authorizes himself to panic for a few seconds. Something definitely happened to Dean and he shouldn’t have waited that long before doing something. But he can’t lose his brother, not now, not ever. So he calms down, thinks rationally and practically. There can be two explanations: either Dean got jumped by the pack of Adlets and he’s in a bad position or he got lost in the woods and there is no service. Since Dean has a pretty damn good sense of direction, the most probable one is that he is fighting for his life against five or six half canine creatures. Alright.

Flashlight in one hand and gun in the other, Sam gets out of the car. Right away, the freezing air paralyzes him inside and out. He thinks about his brother out there, maybe lying in the cold snow, and it brings the blood back to his limbs. He’s about to start running when he sees movement at the edge of the woods. Something is coming. He aims both his light and his gun towards the origin of the bustle, ready to shoot – just like werewolves, silver bullet to the heart. He almost does it when a shadow stumbles on the road. 

“Dean?!”

“Sam!” Dean croaks more than calls. 

Sam runs to help his brother. Without thinking, he scans his body to list the injuries. Both shoulders seem wounded, one dislocated, and probably an ankle sprain. Nothing broken, nothing around the torso or the abdomen. They can deal with that. 

“What hap-”

“Still after me, come on, gotta get back to the car!”

Sam supports Dean the best that he can without aggravating his pain and hauls him to the car. Dean is slumping on the front passenger seat when the trees of the forest seem to tremble. They share a worried look.

“Start the car. Sam start the car!”

Sam runs to the other seat and nervously puts the key in the ignition. He can do it. Dean gave him driving lessons last summer. He’s sixteen, he can drive. Then he looks up and sees the long strip of black ice stretching so far off on the road that he can’t see the end of it.

“Sam! Sam, what are you doing? Start the freaking car!”

He could send them off the road and get them both killed. The road is lined with trees. He has never driven on ice. He could kill them.

“Come on, Sam, it’s just like we practiced this summer! Okay? Exact same thing, just gotta be more careful.”

The Adlets are getting closer, he can hear their paws on the snow. They’ll be here in less than thirty seconds. Even if he starts the car now, it will be almost impossible to shake them off. There’s no way they’re getting out of this.

Suddenly, Dean grips his face and turns it to him. “I swear to God Sam, if you don’t get us out of here I’m gonna kill you myself. You can do it. I’ve seen you do it. So just do it and drive that fucking car. Come on, Sammy.”

Sam snaps out of it. “Okay. Okay.” He turns the key and is frenetically pressing the pedal to get the engine to start when a spear thumps the window, without breaking it. The Adlet who threw it is running towards them at a quick pace, followed not by three or four, but at least a dozen of his kind. 

The car finally starts.

“Thank God,” Dean sighs.

But that was the easiest part. Sam is going as fast as he can, focused on the road ahead of them, but the half men are getting inevitably closer, as Dean notices on the rear-view mirror.

“Faster, Sam.” 

“I can’t!” 

He has an idea, though. If he can’t go faster, he’s just going to have to slow them down. 

“You good?” he asks his brother.

“Peachy, th-”

“’Kay hold the wheel.”

“What? Sam, wait!” 

But Sam is already lowering the window and leaning out of it, aiming for the pack chasing them.

“Keep it steady!” he shouts to Dean.

“Easy to say!”

Sam concentrates, breathes and shoots. The Adlet falls instantly. He almost wants to tell Dean but he has to stay focused. He moves on to the next one and, just like the first one, reaches his heart. The same happens for the following four Adlets he aims for. When the last one he shoots falls, the wood is ending and the left Adlets don’t follow them further.

He gets back his whole body inside the car and takes back the wheel. He checks with a glance that Dean has not gotten worse but doesn’t talk otherwise for half a mile, until the black ice is behind them.

Then, he stops the car on the roadside and drops his head on the steering wheel. His chest is heaving with exertion and tension. They did it. They got out of it alive. His nerves break and he erupts in laughter. He turns to look at his brother, who is watching him in awe.

“Fuck baby, you did it.” 

Sam beams at him.

“You killed what? Six of them? How did you even…?”

“Don’t know. Adrenaline?”

“Well…fuck.”

Sam leans to give Dean a tender kiss, but his brother turns it into a heated, passionate one. 

“What was that for?” Sam asks when he pulls out.

“You don’t know how hot you were shooting those monsters, babe. Never seen anything sexier.”

Sam feels his entire face blush. He clears his throat and starts the engine.

“Let’s get back to the motel and get you patched up. Since you can’t take care of yourself.”

“At least I don’t need ten minutes to start a car.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
